Wait Till I Get Ye Home
by Ruthyroo
Summary: Just some pointless Stendan smut from Ste's point of view.


**Wait Till I Get Ye Home :)**

I still can't believe that we're together; I have to pinch myself sometimes as I often wonder if I'm dreaming. Us as a proper couple is everything that I've ever wanted for the longest time, I guess it just takes some getting used to. I don't know how I denied him for as long as I did and now I just think that we wasted so much time being apart; still we have forever to be together and I am going to enjoy every second. My life has always been with him and I finally feel complete at last.

I find myself getting lost in his eyes as I stare at him intently from across the table. We are at some fancy restaurant tonight; I don't even know where I don't pay much attention to anything but him these days. He said he wanted to wine and dine me; I love this Brendan Brady a lot, I could definitely get used to him this way. He looks amazing as ever and his confidence shines through unlike me, full of clumsiness and goofy smiles, but he doesn't seem to care so why should I? He loves me the way I am.

I let him order dinner, he likes to have a certain power over me and I don't really mind, in fact I quite like it, it's just his way and where before I would argue I just accept it now. We both have a few glasses of champagne and even that has to be the best, he does have style, I'll give him that. He tops up my drink for the third time and I start to feel a bit lightheaded, I wonder if it's the bubbles or the love that I feel for him right now. Sometimes he just takes my breath away.

He asks me if I want dessert but the champagne has kind of filled me up and I don't think I could fit anything else in. Brendan of course orders a chocolate fudge cake and I watch him gobble it down in minutes, the way he eats fascinates me, it's like he hasn't eaten for ages. His moustache is covered in chocolate and I can't hide my amusement as I let out a laugh. He knows exactly what I'm laughing about and he brings a napkin up to his mouth and wipes it all away.

I can feel his foot stroking the bottom of my leg, just a little touch like that makes me feel so many things. I see that look in his eyes and I know what's coming and that I'm next on the menu. I feel his foot stroke me higher and the arousal I feel is beginning to show in my trousers. I feel embarrassed but I don't want him to stop, there is something exciting about doing things you shouldn't be doing in a place full of other people who have no idea how much I want him right now. It adds to the excitement.

We get the bill, which he pays for and make our way outside. I am trying hard to hide how turned on I feel, but my flushed face and trembling body may give it away…at least to him. Once outside he takes me by surprise and pushes me against the wall. His lips press against mine and I feel lost in him, like there would be nothing on earth that would feel as good as this. He makes me feel more alive than I have ever felt and as he presses his body into mine I feel like I might lose control.

He breaks the kiss leaving me breathless and wanting more, the effect he has on me is overwhelming. He takes my hand and we make our way over to the car, I don't think I can wait much longer; I am gagging for him now. He starts to drive home and I can't stop looking at him, I wonder how I even got someone like him, to me he's gorgeous. It's not long before my hand is resting on his leg and I feel desperate to touch him. I undo the zip on his trousers and free his semi hard cock that looks more inviting than ever.

He looks at me and smiles and I know that is his way of letting me know that he approves. I tease him a little first, gently kissing and licking the tip of his cock; I can feel him growing harder as he moans my name. I take more of him in my mouth and suck on him a little faster, I know he wants me to engulf him but I'm enjoying teasing him right now. I can taste his pre cum in my mouth and I want more of it…more of him.

I finally take him all in my mouth and I can tell he is finding it hard to concentrate. He should push me away, but instead I hear the indicator and the car comes to a stop. I know that he has pulled over and as I feel his hands grip my hair I suck him like I have never sucked him before. He calls out my name over and over and it doesn't take long for him to explode in to my mouth, his warm cum tastes delicious and I swallow every last bit of it.

Thankfully its dark and we have pulled in to a layby, although I don't think I would care where we were, nothing else matters more to me right now. The want we have for each other is so strong and neither one of us can wait; I need to fill him inside me. We pull on each other's clothes franticly, desperately wanting to fulfil our urges for one another. The steamed up windows came from the hotness of our bodies and although I felt squashed up laid in the back of the car, I had never felt more ready for him.

The look on his face is out of this world, no one has ever looked at me the way he does and it sends shivers right through me. He pulls my legs up so that they are resting on his shoulders and he smiles at the sight he is now seeing. He enters me forcefully and I feel it everywhere. I reach out to touch him, any bit of him that I can and I beg him to fuck me harder and faster, which of course he does. I wonder how it stays so good with us, so fresh and exciting and how every time feels new and different. I suppose that's how you know you've found the one.

My heart is pounding, my breathing is erratic and every part of me is responding to him. He looks flushed and I can feel his sweat drip on my face. He looks beautiful and I pull him into me so I that I can kiss him. His soft wet lips feel amazing and as I feel his tongue in my mouth I playfully suck on it. This drives him wild and he thrusts in to me even faster, bringing himself to an intense climax.

My legs come down off his shoulders and I feel his body on top of me, we lay like that for a while, just skin on skin and enjoying the closeness of each other. I sometimes wish we could stay this way with each other forever. I'm so in love with him, I just can't imagine my life without him now. We salvage what we can of our clothes and return to the front seats. I look at him lovingly and he asks me…

"Ye okay?"

"I'm better than okay Bren that was amazing."

"Ye think that was amazing? Wait till I get ye home!"

**Just pointless fluff but please review xx xx xx **


End file.
